The present invention relates to pharmaceutical compositons useful for reducing hyperlipidemia and platelet-aggregation. The bifunctional pharmaceutical compositions are nontoxic.
Specifically, this invention provides new compositions of five major active ingredients.
1. Aurapten or scoparone is extracted from peels, seeds or young plants of citrus aurantium L., citrus spp., Poncirus trifoliata raf or Artemisia Capillaris Thunb. PA1 2. Curcumin is extracted from Curcuma longa L., Curcuma aromatica salisb or Curcuma zedoaria roscoe. PA1 3. Ferulic acid is extracted from Levisticum officinale koch, Angelica sinensis Diels or Angelica spp. PA1 4. Yejuhua-flavonoid is extracted from Matricaria chamomilla L, Tagetes minuta L, tagetes patula L or Chrysanthemum indicum L. PA1 5. Additive ingredient: fish oil concentrate derived from the fish body (including scales of a fish). PA1 (1) Aurapten or Scopatone extracted from peels, seeds or young plants of Citrus aurantium L, Citrus spp, Poncirus trifoliata raf or Artemisia capillaris Thunb. PA1 (2) Curcumin extracted from Curcuma longa L, Curcuma aromatica salisb or Curcuma zedoaria roscoe. PA1 (3) The Ferulic Acid extracted from Levisticum officinale koch, Angelica sinesis Diels, or Angelica spp. PA1 (4) Yejuhua-flavonoid extracted from Matricaria chamomilla L, Tagetes minuta L, Tagetes Patula L or Chrysanthemum indicum L. PA1 (5) Additve ingredient: Fish oil concentrate.
The herbs: Citrus aurantium L, Citrus spp, Curcuma longa L. Levisticum officinale koch, Angelica spp, Matricaria chamomilla L, Tagetes minuta L and Tagetes patula L are recognized by The U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) for human consumption.